Morons from Mobius
by Sir Thomas Roberts
Summary: Silver is stuck in a rut. He has a failing career, he lives at his best friend's house, and he works as a house keeper. But things take a major turn when he is asked an insane favor.
1. Episode1 Pt1

Greetings everyone, I am back. After finnishing Silver Interview, I came up with this idea for a sitcom type story involving Silver and Shadow. Granted I sorta based it on Two and a Half Men, but it isn't a parody. Speaking of parodies, my other story, The Looney Ghost Busters, is curently on hiatus. Sadly i just can't seem to get in to writing it at the moment, but I will finnish it. eventually. So, without further delay I present...

* * *

><p>Morons from Mobius<br>By: Sir Thomas Roberts

Episode1 Part1: Feline Favor (and yes, their called episodes since this fan fic is based of of a sitcom)

It was a dark night, the streets of Mega City were almost deserted. If some one had been there at the moment, they could have heard even a hair clipping hit the ground. But all was not peaceful. Because, at the First National Bank on the corner of William and Main, there was a robbery in progress.

"All right, don't nobody whose interested in staying alive move," said one of the six masked robbers. "Freddy, Hugo, watch the doors, Clarence, Edward, Kevin, watch the people on the floor." the other robbers all did as they were told.

All the people in the bank were laying on the floor hoping to avoid any gun shots. "Now listen here missy," the robber's leader said walking up to the female teller, "Now I wants ya to put all the cash you got that there register inside dis here bag, ya hear." he then shot the gun upwards to get his point across. The teller then started to put all the money she had in the register into the bag.

"Won't somebody save us!" a man on the floor yelled.

"Shut up you!" Kevin said pointing his gun toward the man and coked it. But before he could fire, the doors to the bank blew open and sent Freddy and Hugo flying up against the walls knocking them out. When the dust settled, there stood a heroic looking character standing in the doorway.

"Hooray, we're saved!" the teller screamed.

"Oh no were doomed!" Clarence, shrieked.

"No!" the leader yelled, "It's… it's…"

"That's right villains!" the character said stepping into the light, "It 's me Silver the Hedgehog!"

"Hold it Silver!" Shadow yelled. Shadow and Silver were sitting on the couch in the living room of Shadow's beach front Honolulu condo, "Let me point out a few problems with your story. First, why in the world would a robber reveal their names during an armed robbery. Second, ignoring the fact that the robbers were dumb enough to tell everyone in the bank their names, you never said what the leader's name was. And lastly, I'm pretty sure that you quoted Ben 10 in that first line of dialogue. Couldn't you come up with anything better?"

"So, you don't think my fan fiction is good enough to post on ?" Silver asked.

"Hmm, I'd have to say, heck no!"

"Oh come on. You couldn't you try to be a little more supportive?"

"Silver I allow you to live in my condo. What else do you want? And why are you writing fan fictions about yourself anyways?" Shadow said as he got up to get a can of A&W out of the refrigerator.

"I just figure that if I can get some cool stories about myself out on the web, fans would start to push SEGA to give me my own game."

"Uh huh, and is the screen name 'Silver the Hedgehog Roxs' also suppose to draw in new fans?"

Silver hung his head, "I'm never going to be a success am I?"

"Don't worry Silver," Shadow said coming back from the refrigerator, "I'm sure you'll make hit it big time at some point, but until then, you're always welcome to stay at my place."

"Thanks Shadow, that means a lot." Silver said feeling a little better.

"And besides," Shadow said grabbing a sun tanning mirror and a pair of sunglasses off the stand next to the couch, "Who else is going to do all the chores I'm to busy to do."

"Right, thanks," Silver said rolling his eyes.

"Good, now I need you to clean the dishes in the sink while I go sun tan,"

"But Shadow you're covered in black fur, how the heck are you suppose to get a tan. Plus doesn't your mussel already has a tan, in a way?"

"I'm famous Silver, us famous people can afford to do useless things like that."

"Like buying a Volvo S60 just because Edward Cullen from the Twilight Saga has one? On the logic that it helped him get a girlfriend?"

"No! because it's a badass car, and since I'm badass, I need a badass car. Now don't you have some dishes to wash?"

"Sigh, Whatever," Silver then made his way into the kitchen while Shadow went out to the sky deck to tan for no other reason than just because he could.

In side the kitchen, Silver put on a bright cyan cooking apron, and started went over to the sink. At first he went to open the dish washer, but to his frustration he found that the entire inside rack was gone. The white hedgehog just sighed, remembering that he and Shadow loaned it out the Chaotix detectives who lived across the street because Charmy broke theirs trying to make a set of tire spikes for the team. They worked, but on the Chaotix's car.

Silver then decided to resort to washing the dished by hand. While washing the he thought back to how SEGA screwed him by putting him a one of Sonic's worst games ever. But instead of ending up on the streets, Shadow was nice enough to let him live in his condo as a house keeper until Silver's career as a video game character took off.

'Just you wait,' Silver thought to no one in particular, 'One day I'll become the greatest video game character ever.'

A little while latter, when Silver was just finishing up the dishes, the door bell rang.

"Just a minute," he said. He then went to the door and opened it to see his girlfriend, Blaze the Cat, standing there on the front porch.

"Hi sweetie," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey Blaze," he said returning the kiss, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing," she said in an innocent tone, suggesting she wanted something.

"Okay, Blaze," Silver said jokingly, "Wha'cha you need?"

"Can't a girl just drop by to visit her boyfriend," she said still using her innocent tone. Silver just stared guessingly not fooled by the obvious rouse.

"Alright Silver, you win," she said in her normal tone, "I need to ask a really big favor of you,"

"What is it?" he asked, curiously.

"I need you to watch my cousin for me."

"Really? That doesn't seen so is it and how long do I have to watch him?"

"Well, he's the thirteen year old son of my Aunt Mimi, Alexander, but we all call him Leo."

"Leo?"

"Yeah, it's short for his middle name, Leonidus. He got it from his dad, who works at the historical department at some museum in Athens."

"Okay," Silver said raising an eyebrow, "But still, how long do I have to watch him?"

"Um probably until he graduates from high school." Blaze said sheepishly.

As soon as Blaze answered Silver's jaw dropped. "What! Are you nuts! I'd watch him for a week of two, but five to six years! Why?"

"Well, look I know it sounds crazy but, he's psychic."

"Wait-wait-wait, psychic?"

Blaze sighed, "Yeah, you see, his parents just discovered this about a month ago. We've all been trying to figure out who to find to teach him to use his powers properly and you were the only other psychic we knew."

Silver just shook his head, "Look Blaze, I love you, and I respect the fact that your cousin need a proper tutor in the art of psychics. But I really don't think that him living here is the best idea. What with Shadow around and all…"

"And just why would I be a hindrance to this child's development?" suddenly Shadow appeared in the door way behind Silver. He then stepped past Silver and out onto the porch.

"Shadow, how long have you been there?" Silver asked.

"Long enough to know that you need to take in this kid." Shadow said. Blaze and Silver just stared.

"What?"

"Well," Silver said, "I figured that it would take a lot more convincing to get you to take in a kid."

"But we need to take him in. He needs the proper guidance. Plus, I've always wanted someone whom I can train him to be an ultimate badass like me."

When she heard this Blaze said, "On second thought, Silver, maybe, my family should find some one else."

"I don't know Blaze," Silver said, "Maybe Shadow has a point. Not the part with the foul language, but the part about Leo needing someone to train him properly. Plus the only thing I was worried about was Shadow not wanting to have I kid living with us. And you know I would never let Shadow be come too much of an influence on him."

"And I _need_ to train him to be a bad…"

"If you say that again, I'll burn your face off," Blaze cut Shadow off.

"Come on, Blaze, what harm could it do to just give it a try?" Silver said while Shadow gave Blaze those sappy puppy dog eyes.

"Hmm, alright, I'll bring him over tomorrow, and besides, he'll just be living here during the school year. So, I suppose Shadow won't be that much of an influence on him."

"Hooray!" Silver and Shadow both said.

"And Shadow," Blaze said.

"Yeah Blaze?" Shadow asked. Blaze then punched Shadow in the face throwing him back into the house and causing him to land on the sofa.

"Only Silver is allowed to give me puppy dog eyes."

Blaze and Silver then said their goodbyes and Blaze left. Silver then went back inside and sat down on the couch next to Shadow.

"You okay Shadow?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shadow said awkwardly, "Say Silver, since when have you had a twin?" he then passed out. Silver just threw his head back and sighed.


	2. Episode1 Pt2

Greetings again from Sir Tom, I'm to lazy to type the full name, I am back with the second part to the first episode of Morons from Mobius. I appologize in advance for any gramical errors as I just recently wrote this and haven't proof read it as much as I usually do, but i did fix most of the mistakes and please tell me if you see any more. i would have spent more time proof reading, but I wanted to get some progress made on my Genesis story as well. So enough of my ramblings, and now i present...

* * *

><p>Morons from Mobius<br>Episode 1 Part2

Later, Shadow and Silver were both working out the details of having Blazes cousin living with them. Currently they were deciding on where he would sleep.

"So, first off," Shadow began, "I think he should stay in your room."

"What! Why," Silver exclaimed.

"Well, it is the only guest bedroom in the whole house."

"True, but where am I suppose to sleep."

"On the couch, or on the back patio. Personally I'd prefer the patio. It'll keep the couch more cushiony. "

"If you prefer the patio, then why don't you sleep out there and I can have you room!"

"Okay, first, your just taking what I said out of context, second no you can't have my room, and lastly I don't want you to mess with my gun collection."

"That's another thing, don't you think that you should take more responsibility in properly storing your guns since a kid's going to be living here."

"I do properly store my guns." Upon hearing this, Silver got up and went over to a closet and opened it. When he did a bunch of guns fell out.

"So, not all of my guns were able to fit inside the display case in my room."

"Shadow if you don't straighten up your act by the time Leo gets here, Blaze will make turn you from black and red, to black and blue."

"Is that a threat," Shadow said standing up.

"No, I'm just warning you, you know how violent Blaze can get."

"True," shadow said sitting back down, "I remember when Charmy accidentally burst the tires on her car with the tire spikes he made from their dish rack. The whole Chaotix crew was blacker than me!"

"Yeah, and remember, she even roasted Knuckles, and he's not even a member of Chaotix anymore,"

"That begs the question, why do you date her if she's so violent?" Silver just shrugged. "_Okay_."

Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Silver said. He walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was Vector and Espio of the Chaotix and Charmy who was more so floating than standing.

"Hi Silver," Vector said, "We just wanted…"

"Whatever it is, I'll only listen when you get me a new dish rack." Silver then closed the door on them.

"Who was that?" Shadow asked.

"No one important," Silver replied, turning around. The doorbell then rang again. Silver turned back around and opened the door. Standing there was the Chaotix crew again, with Vector holding a new dish rack.

"Thank you," Silver said taking the dish rack, "Now, if you have anything to say, take it up with Shadow." While Silver walked off to put the new rack in the dishwasher, the Chaotix crew went into the living room to talk to Shadow.

"Hi Shadow, what's happen'n?" Charmy said.

Shadow looked up towards the Chaotix. "Silver was right, It is no one important." Shadow then, turned on the T.V. and started to watch Sonic X.

"Shadow, look we're here to talk to you about this kid you and Silver are going to be raising." Vector said.

"And since when did it suddenly become any of your business," Shadow retorted, "And how did you find out anyways?"

"I can turn invisible, it's not hard to sneak into peoples houses," Espio stated, " and to answer your first question, we are official keepers of the law, and as such it is our responsibility to…"

"You're an entrepreneur detective agency with a questionable background. Now get out of my…wait, you've been sneaking into my house?" Shadow said.

"Yes Shadow, but that's unimportant. What is important is the assurance that this kid will be raised properly. And that begins with child proofing this house, starting with the confiscation of your guns." Vector said.

"What! Like heck you are!" Shadow yelled.

"Sorry Shadow, it's the law," Espio said while picking up the guns that had fallen out of the closet Silver had previously opened.

"Let's go Espio!" Vector said. "These will make a fortune on the black market.. I mean, oh forget it." The Chaotix then took off through the house with the guns.

"Get back here you bastards!" Shadow yelled chasing after them.

Seeing Shadow chase after them, Vector and Espio ran into the kitchen in a pointless effort to escape Shadow, and Charmy ran behind them yelling, "Chase, chase, chase!" Inside the kitchen, Silver had just finished insulting the new rack for the dish washer when the crew of morons ran into him and tossed him into the sink.

"Hey watch where you're going!" he yelled, pulling himself out. But they didn't pay any attention to him. Silver just sighed and walked out to his old pick-up truck and drove off.

Meanwhile the chase continued with the crew running up the stairs and into the bathroom. Shadow cornered the Chaotix and prepared to hit them with a chaos spear. But, Vector thought quickly and stuffed everyone into the toilet and flushed sending them all down the drain. They then came back up through a manhole cover.

They looked around and found that it wass safe and climb out. But suddenly they heard a car horn and turned around to see Shadow driving his car strait at the crew. In another act of quick thinking Espio walked up to a taxi driver, knocked him out and stole his car keys.

"Hurry guys, in here!" he yelled. They all packed into the car and drove off still carrying the guns with Shadow right on their heels. Unbeknownst to them, they drove right pass, Silver driving down the road with a couple glass cases and a ton of wood and paint in his pick-up bed.

The chase then took the Chaotix and Shadow into the local open air market. They drove right through the place and ran over produce stands, just nearly missing the civilians. They then turned out f the market and back onto the main highway.

"Is he still on us?" Espio asked. Vector looked behind them and saw that Shadow was still chasing them in his fruit covered Volvo.

"Yep!" he said.

"Then hold on!" Espio yelled. He quickly put the car into full reverse and jammed the gas pedal to the floor. "Jump!" Without question the Chaotix all jumped out of the car still holding on to the guns for dear life and turned around just in time to see Shadows car and the taxi collide exploding violently.

They all danced around, happy that they had escaped Shadow. But there celebration was cut short when Shadow emerged from the wreckage holding a pair of FN P90 they had accidentally left in the taxi.

"Oh shit!" Vector yelled as they took of down the street. Shadow fallowed them firing off his gun at them like mad.

After a while, the chase led them all back to Shadow's house where Silver and a few others were just putting the finishing touches on a part of Shadow's house he just finished building. They all then ran into the house and Shadow cornered them in his living room.

"You BASTARDS!" Shadow yelled, raising his guns preparing to fire, "You stole my guns, wrecked my car, and even clogged up the pipes in my house! You...are…dead! Raaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the Chaotix screamed.

"Hey Shadow," Silver said as he walked in.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Shadow yelled, lowering his guns.

"Yes, well, I just thought that you would want to know that I just finished building on an extra bedroom to your house so we have room for Leo and I just put in two new glass cases in your room, so the Chaotix no longer has to 'confiscate' your guns seeing as how you now have room to store them." Silver then stared at the Chaotix who dropped all the guns they were still carrying.

"Okay, but they still totaled my car!" Shadow said pointing his guns back at the Chaotix.

"Eeeeep" they yelled.

"Yes well, I took care of that to." almost as if on cue, a group of police officers came out of the kitchen and pointed their guns at the Chaotix.

"Freeze," they yelled.

"Ruuuun! Again," Vector yelled. Then, the Chaotix swiftly stole Silver's keys, ran outside, and stole his truck. The police then ran out, got in their cars and pursued the Chaotix down the street.

"Well that was an interesting adventure." Shadow said picking up his guns to take them upstairs and put them in his new cases, "By the way, how did you get a-whole-nother room built in under two hours?"

"Oh yeah, about that, I had a little help. And on that subject, you owe a few people some money for doing work on your house. You owe Stan $56.00 for the wood work, Ian $94.70 for the plumbing , Kevin $22.50 for the electrical work, Jeff $67.30 for the cooling, and me $1403,78."

"What! How the heck do I owe you fourteen-hundred dollars?"

"I paid for all the materials and bribed the police into not arresting you for gun violence and the destruction of the Honolulu Open-air Market."

"Damn it!"

* * *

><p>Kindly Review<p> 


End file.
